butlerincfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Cast For The Lost Worlds of Buckstevenson Movie!
If there was ever a movie made based on my book "The Lost Worlds of Buckstevenson" here are some people I've already envisioned to play some of my characters that will be in the movie. (Note: These actors aren’t truly either wanting to be involved in my projects or would even be available/alive when I make movies based on my characters…this is just a dream cast of people who I feel would do these characters justice, plus otherwise I played all these characters in my head so it’s very hard for me to picture other people playing them). "Weird Al" Yankovic or Steven “Bucky” Butler as Spotty Paul F. Tompkins as Beardy Trey Parker as Spotty Jr. Matt Stone as Zach Jeremy Irons as Coyote Luke Wilson or Owen Wilson as Stork Kelsey Grammer as Insane Dog Catcher AJ Lubecker, Jay Baruchel, or Michael Cera as Nick Robert Pattinson as Prince Charming (Wild Man) Robin Williams as Riddle Fox Daniel Radcliffe as Alfred Charming "Bobcat" Goldthwait or Simon Pegg as Mr. We Kevin Nash or Ron Perlman as Dark Mark "Weird Al" Yankovic as Gus Peterson the ADD Pirate Adam Sandler or Chris Hardwick as Lewis the farter Mel Gibson or Russell Crowe as Bone Wings Bill Cosby or Morgan Freeman as Knowledge Clancy Brown or David Hyde Pierce as X-Eye (Henry Q.) Kurt Russell as Sikios Hulk Hogan or "Superstar" Billy Graham as Lucky Jean-Claude Van Damme as Veg Elle Fanning or Dakota Fanning as May Charming (Melted Girl) Sir Christopher Lee or Sir Ian McKellen as Moeguya Hank Azaria as Gangster Frank Welker or Steven “Bucky” Butler as Bark Andy Serkis as Willie Woody Harrelson as Killshot Jim Parsons as Bob Nerdy Seth MacFarlane as Dr. Slamin Salmon Jim Belushi as R-Man Biz Markie as Yo The Rooster Dane Cook as The Plant Guy (The Boy That Turned Green) Jim Cummings as Terry the Tapir Carlos Mencia or Gabriel Iglesias as Termite Robert Englund as The Skull Slasher Blue Demon, Jr. as El Killo Andy Dick as XZ Patrick Ewing as Bob Jordan Tim Curry as The Groundskeeper Verne Troyer as Bug Boy Quinton Jackson as Lester BarnSwallow James Hong as Uncle “Anime” Akira Alan Tudyk as The Mayor of WackyLand Jackie Earle Haley as Fearsome the Alligator BD Wong as Expo Speed Tim Conway as The Human Spring Marilyn Manson as Vach Jr. Eddie Murphy or Arsenio Hall as Funky Monkey Damon Wayans Sr. as Yunko the Clown Jim Carrey as Gacy Gein Dahmer Lewis Black as Fatty the Elephant Seal Aziz Ansari as Barack Blenny Tara Strong as Heather (Spotty’s Daughter) Andrew Dice Clay as Fat Lazy Karate Teacher DMX as Sammy T Daniel Tosh as Kip the Pirate Steve Buscemi as Larry the Jackalope Sylvester Stallone as Sure 5 Jesse Eisenberg as Broiler Larry the Cable Guy as The Frog Dax Shepard as Snow White the Viking Sam Elliott as Reaper Dana Carvey as Boogie Man Dr. Phil McGraw as Smart Raptor Jo Koy as Mr. Ninja Bo Burnham as Binky Bear Megan Fox as Jessica Kinling Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Brick Archer Emma Stone as Misty Mount Zachary Levi as Arthur Willings Woody Allen as Manatee Donnie Wahlberg as Hawk Thomas Middleditch as Deer Liam Neeson as General J. Bruce Dern as Wise Wizard Channing Tatum as Gay Pride J. K. Simmons as Pete “Mr. Gold” Manly Kim Kardashian as Fat Ass Sally Rebel Wilson as Amy Supersize Gary Oldman as Night Watch Olivia Munn as Judy Brown Benedict Cumberbatch as Evil Dino-Skeleton Kevin Spacey as Burn Michael Fassbender as Mr. Raccoon Sir Patrick Stewart as Lion Matt Damon as Robot Blue Ryan Reynolds as The GreenSpeed (Gus Speed) Tim Robbins or Mickey Rourke as Ivan the Crusher Richard Dreyfuss as Dr. Hurt Johnny Knoxville as Stunt Duck Sarah Silverman as Annoying Girl Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Cool Clint Eastwood as The Knight Seth Rogen or Danny McBride as “Mr. Random” Steven J. Butler, Jr. Rip Taylor as Happy New Year Ghost Josh Gad as Transfoom Josh Brolin as Killax the Destroyer Scarlett Johansson as Scar Max von Sydow as Wise Old Chess Piece Jake "The Snake" Roberts as Jake the Last Storyteller Kate Upton as Ms. Giant (Dr. Vicky Good) Michael Jai White as Paul Ziser Batista as Roncor Keith Richards as The Wonderful Walrus Mickie James or Jennifer Lawrence as Faterella